vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Spring Ride Competition
VFK's First-Ever Ride Competition April 3rd, 2009. Many of you have been hard at work building great ride rooms and having fun. We were so impressed that we decided to have our first ride competition! There will be two separately-judged competitions: one for members and one for V.I.P. members. In each competition, identical prizes will be awarded for 1st through 5th place and also for Honorable Mentions. We have an amazing prize package to be announced. You will not want to miss this contest! Be sure to READ and FOLLOW ALL DIRECTIONS before submitting your entry. 1. To register, you must be in your ride start room. Click on the 'I' button and then on Enter Contest to display the entry form. Your screen name, membership status and room name will automatically be entered on the form. 2. Contestants are permitted one entry per screen name and must register by 9 P.M. Pacific Time (Midnight Eastern Time) April 15th, 2009. 3. This is an individual contest. Contestants are not permitted to use the Furniture Permissions (Furni Perms) feature for this contest. This means you can only use your own furniture for the contest. 4. Rides are limited to no more than 3 rooms. You can have a start, middle and end room. Rides with just one or two rooms are also permitted. 5. Spring ride pieces, mine ride pieces, or a combination of both may be used. 6. All rides must be completed by April 30th - NO EXCEPTIONS. 7. Judging will start May 1st and winners will be announced between May 15th - 20th. During this time, please do not take your ride apart even if a judge has already been there. We will be looking for fun rooms with creative use of ride pieces and decor! Good luck to all and let's get building! Everyone has been working hard on their rides for the competition, and there are already many truly amazing and creative rides! The following are the prize packages that will be awarded in the VFK Ride Competitions: First Place * Gold Room Trophy (with contest inscription) * Gold Medal necklace with VFK embossed in center (wearable) * Seaside Sun Room * Spring Ride Package * Spring Ride Support Package (20 Spring Ride pieces) * Ride Contest Pin * 10,000 credits Second Place * Silver Room Trophy (with contest inscription) * Silver Medal necklace with VFK embossed in center (wearable) * Seaside Sun Room * Spring Ride Package * Spring Ride Support Package (20 Spring Ride pieces) * Ride Contest Pin * 5,000 credits Third Place * Bronze Room Trophy (with contest inscription) * Bronze Medal necklace with VFK embossed in center (wearable) * Seaside Sun Room * Spring Ride Package * Spring Ride Support Package (20 Spring Ride pieces) * Ride Contest Pin * 4,000 credits Fourth Place * Spring Ride Package * Spring Ride Support Package (20 Spring Ride pieces) * Ride Contest Pin * 3,000 credits Fifth Place * Spring Ride Package * Spring Ride Support Package (20 Spring Ride pieces) * Ride Contest Pin * 2,000 credits Honorable Mention * Spring Ride Support Package (20 Spring Ride pieces) * Ride Contest Pin * 500 credits Participation Prizes Winners Prizes